A New World
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: A woman separated from the only person she's ever know, taken from the only place she's ever know, with no chance of getting back. Mavriel was created by Lucifer, loved by him, she was with him in the Cage - until she wasn't. But there's someone there to help. TW blood, torture, angst. Mavriel series - prequel to Considerate Crowley. Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural.
1. A New World

Chaos. Screaming. Furious yelling. Hands grabbing- so many hands - grabbing, grabbing at me. I'm panicking. _"Help me!"_ They drag me upward. Fear. Rough, harsh hands, gripping painfully. I feel rage.

 _Silence._

Lost... Then hurt; pain. Pain. Burning, aching, tearing pain. Why?

XXXXX

I woke, lying on my stomach. I'm in so much pain, every part of me aches. I'm bruised. I'm bleeding. I'm broken... I opened my eyes only to squeeze them shut again. _What is this? This isn't home._ There's so much light - so bright it burned my eyes. I called out for Lucifer, but he's not there - no-one is. _I'm alone._ I'd never been alone before. I curled up, pulling my knees into my chest, trying to ignore the flare of brutal pain as tears started to fall from my eyes. _Why was I alone?_

It took so long for me to be able to get to my feet. Everything was so bright, everything felt so weird, different, new. And the pain was so sharp and cutting, it struck me to the core as it throbbed through me. This was Earth, it had to be; the way Lucifer had described it... everything seemed too solid, too hard. I could feel the air all around me, pressing against my skin, making me feel claustrophobic. When I breathed the air felt thick and heavy as it travelled from my throat to my lungs. Getting to my feet had been the worst problem. I had realised, of course, what they had done to me, those intruders. I knew, but I begged that I was wrong. I'd hoped that my wings had only been broken, that they would heal, that everything would be alright in time. That was false hope - I knew that even while I thought on it. I could feel the blood running down my back, and the emptiness behind me.

Trying to stand, with only one pair of wings had seemed impossible - my balance was thrown off entirely, I kept falling face first back to the ground. Everything took so much effort here - it required energy I didn't have. My muscles ached, my throat was dry and sore. I felt dirty - dry dust stuck to my skin, it tangled in my hair and my between the feathers of my wings.

I was on my feet now. Everywhere I looked it was the same, like some horrid illusion. Dry, scorched land stretched out for as far as I could see, and I guessed that it went further still. _Where am I?_ Lucifer had said that Earth was large, but it was finite. There were only so many places I could be - but it wasn't like I knew the names of those places, and I was certain that this wasn't Eden.

A loud noise I didn't recognise frightened me, I tripped backwards landing hard on my wounded back and wings. I let out a scream of agony. I tried to return to my feet, searching for the source of the noise. I found it. A man stood a short distance away, looking at me, his hands folded behind his back - as he walked closer I realised that he wasn't a man at all, but an angel. I grabbed for a nearby stick, it wasn't particularly long, but it was thick, it seemed strong. "Leave me alone" I warned, trying my best to make myself threatening, but the words left my mouth cracked and hoarse. I knew that if this angel wanted to, he could kill me instantly.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly, walking closer.

"Stay away!" I yelled, my voice rasping.

He raised his hands in defense of his statement, "You are hurt. You need help." I shook my head. I couldn't trust an angel, I couldn't. "There are others out looking for you, who want to kill you - but _I_ don't. I want to help you. I can protect you"

I shook my head again, holding the stick in both hands out in front of me, "I can't trust you"

"Yes you can"

"No-"

He stepped closer again, he seemed so calm, "Listen, if you stay out here, by yourself, like this, the angels will kill you"

"You're an angel. You'll kill me!" I backed away.

"I don't associate with them, I swear. Now, do you accept my help?" he held his hand out to me.

I studied him, the way he stood, the way he had acted. "Give me your blade." I demanded.

"What?" he almost seemed amused by what I'd said.

"Your angel blade, your weapon - give it to me and I'll trust you. You can't hurt me without a weapon." I reasoned, still ready to fight him if I had to.

His lips twitched to a momentary smile, "That is very true. Okay, just give me a second." he lowered his hand to his side, then the blade dropped into his hand. I stepped back, then he turned the blade in his hand, offering it out to me by the handle. I took it, dropping the stick. "Okay?"

I nodded, "Where are we going?"

"You said you'd trust me, yes?"

"Yes"

"Then hold my hand"

I frowned, "Why?"

"So I can transport us away from here and to somewhere safe, alright?"

Frowning still, I held out my hand, still clutching the blade in my other. Gently he wrapped his hand around mine. Then we disappeared.

XXXXX

I lost my balance as we appeared in a new setting. The angel caught me, holding me up by my elbows as I tried to steady myself. We were inside a building, outside were trees, there was little furnishings; a bed, a table, a chair, a fireplace, a chest in the corner. It was warm though - warmth was so strange, it was tingly and soft; I was so used to Lucifer's chill. I curled my wings in around myself, trying not to knock over anything in the tiny room. "Right, so - are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up at the angel, pulling myself out of his hold to stand by my own will, "I'm... I'm- I... I don't know..." I turned away, struggling to breath. Furiously I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine."

"You can put your wings away now, they're just going to get in your way in here"

"Put them... away?" I frowned.

"Yes, just focus and put them away" He said casually, leaning against the back of the chair.

"I didn't know you could do that" I said softly, to myself.

"It's okay, it's different now you're on earth - just focus and order your wings to hide away" I nodded. It took time and concentration, but eventually I managed to perform such an unusual task. When I did, my body felt wrong - as if my whole form had become more condensed, like the material of my wings had been spread out along the rest of my body. It messed with my balance, again I felt front heavy, having no weight behind me to keep me up right. He steadied me again, giving me a moment to adjust to not having my wings behind me. I looked up at the angel, suddenly feeling very small and very weak.

"You're still bleeding" he told me.

"I'm aware of that" I snapped, trying not to come of as as weak as I felt.

First he made sure that I was able to stand, then he held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay - my name's Balthazar, by the way"

I looked him up and down, "Lucifer never mentioned you"

"Ah" he lowered his hands again, "So you are her..." he studied me with curiosity.

"I am who?"

"The... _girl_ from the Cage"

"The Cage? My home? ...Is that what you call it?"

"Well, yes - it was... you know what, never mind, let's not talk about that. So, you're Mavriel?"

"...yes. How do you know my name?" I clutched his angel blade in my hand, the smooth metal held tightly in my grip.

He nodded, "All the angels know your name - you were big news in Heaven. Listen, I'm sorry, I never thought that they would actually..."

I frowned, anger rising in me alongside realisation, breathing became difficult as I tried to speak, "Wh- what...? It- it was the _angels_ that, that... _They did this to me!_ "

"Shh, shh, okay, alright" Balthazar crossed the room to me, pity and concern on his face. He stepped closer, holding me by the shoulders. "It was a small group. Completely independent. As a whole, the angels wanted nothing to do with you - now I don't mean anything by that, but believe me when I say-"

I pushed him away, "Why do you even _care?!_ What have _you_ got to do with any of this? Why were you so determined to 'help' me?!"

"Right, calm down Darling-"

" _Don't_ call me that!" I growled.

"Okay, okay. Just listen" he soothed, "Why don't you sit down? Yeah?" I blinked a few times, confused, but sat down anyway, looking up at him, "Geez, do you want to put some clothes on or something?"

I looked down at myself, naked, dirty and covered in blood, a small amount of embarrassment sank in. "I should- I should get cleaned up" I mumbled, trying to cover myself with just my arms.

"Yeah" he nodded, "are you going to let me help you with that?" I nodded reluctantly. "Okay" he said softly.

He walked past me, from somewhere behind me Balthazar produced a bucket of water and a cloth. Despite his gentleness, I couldn't help but pull away from his touch, I couldn't stop flinching at contact. But Balthazar wasn't discouraged, he continued to clean the blood and dirt from my body. Once I'd helped him clean off my legs, he found me a pair of trousers for me to wear. I pulled them on, the feeling of them odd - at home Lucifer and I wore loose, full length robes, nothing as tight as this.

As Balthazar began to try to clean the wounds on my back, I seized up, my back arching away as I clenched my teeth. "Just stay still, I'll be gentle, promise."

I sat tense, but I didn't move, trying not to focus on the pain. "So why are helping me?"

"Because you're interesting. Because the angels generally don't like you - and generally I don't like the other angels."

"You're helping me to spite them?" my brow furrowed.

"Well... yes"

"So you don't actually care, you just want to piss them off" I mumbled.

"If I don't actually care, you wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't be cleaning you up, would I?"

"... I don't know" I told him honestly.

"Well, let me tell you truthfully - I wouldn't, no-one would. There's no-one who hates that much"

I contemplated that for quite some time as Balthazar continued to clean me. "You said you don't associate with the other angels. Why?"

"Because we generally don't agree."

I mused on that, "Do you live here?"

"Sometimes"

"But you don't live in Heaven?"

He laughed quietly, "Not anymore"

"Don't you have friends?"

He laughed loudly this time, "I've got a few."

"Do _they_ stay in Heaven?"

"Some of them do"

"And some don't?"

"Yeah"

"... Do you want to go back?"

"To Heaven?" he asked, pausing for a moment. I nodded, "Sometimes" he confessed.

I stared down at the floor, "...I can't go back home, can I?"

"To the Cage?" he said reluctantly "...No ...I'm sorry ...you can't"

I nodded. On the inside, my world had just fallen down about my ears. Tears welled in my eyes. Suddenly it had become hard to breath - but I knew there was more, I knew it, I didn't want to ask, but I needed to, "And Lucifer?"

"... he's trapped in the Cage - Heaven's going to be making it even harder to get anywhere near it, adding extra precautions. He... won't be able to break out... no-one will be able to get near the Cage"

My bottom lip trembled, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. Then anger started to rise within me, hatred and sorrow and blinding fury. I stood abruptly before pushing past Balthazar to leave, grabbing the top he'd left lying for me on the bed and pulling it on as I ran outside. There had never been much space in the Cage, I'd never had the chance to run, but it came naturally as I sprinted through the trees, further and further from that house and Balthazar. I was so angry, but he had been kind to me, he didn't need to see my anger - Lucifer had always left me to myself when I got upset, he had said it was for the best that I let it all out. I needed to get out my rage, and Balthazar didn't need to witness it. I didn't want to hurt him either by mistake.

I tripped on a root, falling hard to the ground, scraping my face and arms. It had begun to rain. I lay there where I had fallen, sobbing as I embraced my physical pain. I was trapped on Earth. Lucifer was trapped in the Cage. I could never see him again. I pushed myself to sit up against a tree, wincing at the scratches on my palms and the wounds on my back. My lips trembled, I sucked in shaky breathes. I was so angry.

I screamed at the sky, cursed the angels, all of them for allowing it to happen. I cursed God for not stopping them. I screamed at the raining sky until my throat ached, then kept on screaming, furiously. I don't know how long I was there, sitting and screaming up at the sky as I got soaked to the skin.

Balthazar had just cleaned me up to, and look what I'd gone and done- "Mavriel?" I flinched when I heard the voice, I looked up at Balthazar. He walked over to me and crouched by my side, "Are you okay? Have you hurt yourself?"

I turned my head so he could see the scratches on my cheek before raising my arms for him to see. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. He must be angry at me, I ran away, I've got blood and dirt on me again just after he'd cleaned me up. I'd been stupid. "It's not that bad, come on - let's go back, I'll get you sorted."

Hesitantly, I looked up, "You- you're not angry?" my voice was hoarse as it left my lips.

He smiled kindly, "Nope, now come on, get up"

I frowned at him, perplexed, "But...?"

"Enough of that. You can get up, yes?"

I nodded, slowly getting back up. I looked at him, waiting for something, any kind of reprimand for what I'd done. But there was none; nothing at all. He led me back to the house, helped me out of the soaked clothes, cleaned up my new injuries and dirty skin. He dried my hair then found me another set of fresh clothes. "You should sleep" He said, leaning back in the chair.

I nodded. I was still expecting some kind of telling off for my actions, I was still suspicious that he was so kind. It took time but I did learn that not all people were like Lucifer, not everyone would play games with truth or emotions. Somehow, I slept well that night - despite the strange enviroment, despite the stranger in the room, despite being apart from Lucifer from the first time ever, I slept so well. The next morning Balthazar brought me food and water and slowly I began to understand he was actually my friend.


	2. Thunderstorm

I woke to the sound of thunder and rain, something I had grown to know and find comfort in. Those were the sounds that had welcomed me to my new home, Balthazar's home - even though I hadn't accepted that fact at the time. I blinked lazily, sleepily searching the room for Balthazar, who I found perched on the edge of the chair, sipping tea.

"Morning" I mumbled, sitting up. I was sleeping in one of his tops - it was far too big and it came down to my knees, but it was really comfortable, and the fact that it technically belonged to Balthazar somehow made me enjoy wearing it even more.

"Good morning, Mavriel"

I smiled. It had been nearly two weeks since I... since I met Balthazar, and I'd grown to trust him. Actually, I found that I liked his company - he was so different from Lucifer, it was... strange, but, it was nice. Until recently, I'd never considered the possibility of meeting someone new, and now that I had, well, it wasn't exactly what I expected, but it was good; it was good meeting Balthazar.

I pushed the covers aside and stood up, stretching, I could see Balthazar watching me from out of the corner of my eye He stood, offering me a plate, "Breakfast?"

I took the plate from his hands and stared at the food, "What is it?"

"They're called pancakes - they're like sweet bread"

"What's on them?"

"Honey"

"Oh I know what that is!" we'd found that I'd get quite excited when I recognised or understood something new Balthazar presented me with.

He grinned, placing a fork on the plate, "Well at least Lucifer taught you something" he joked. To start with he had irritated me by making jokes about Lucifer and the Cage, but I began to understand that he meant it in a friendly way, he was trying to make me comfortable.

I sat down on the floor next to the fireplace, crossing my legs and holding the plate in one hand while I broke the pancakes into pieces with the side of my fork. I shoveled a piece onto the fork, lifted it and examined it for a moment before trying the new food. "Mmm, this is good" I smiled up at him.

"I know" he said with a smile, sitting down close beside me. In the Cage I had been used to near constant contact, Lucifer had nearly always had his hands on me, in one way or another, we were always side by side - so when I was brought to Earth, the lack of contact had first surprised me, then slowly began to upset me; I wanted that contact, that ever present comfort. I began to sidle close to Balthazar after a few days, though I was still unsure of how I felt about the angel.

Once I'd finished my breakfast, Balthazar took the plate and fork and left them to soak in the basin that was hidden behind the trunk. "What will we do today?" I asked. So far we hadn't exactly done much, gone walks mainly, tried fishing at a nearby lake and I'd climbed a few trees.

He looked outside at the weather and turned up his nose, "We're not going out in that"

"It's only rain" I tilted my head as I looked outside in turn.

"No"

"Then what'll we do?"

"Would you not rather just relax for once?" He sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at his ankles.

"Just... do nothing?"

"We can talk, share stories - I know you've still got more questions to ask me" he teased with a smile.

"Well that is true."

We ended up talking for hours, the time flew by as I asked Balthazar every question that came into my mind. And he humoured me, answering everything as best he could and trying his best to give some kind of response if he didn't know. Apparently my curiosity amused him - "Having seen and known Earth as long as any angel has, it'd refreshing to talk to someone who's still curious about it all." he'd told me.

I yawned, blinking. Balthazar smiled at me, "Are you tired?" he asked incredulously, "I don't think you've yawned since we met"

"Haha, very funny"

"Come on, we'll have a nap"

"A what?"

"You've honestly never had a nap before?"

"I don't think so, what is it?"

"A short sleep during the day"

"Oh. No - I didn't sleep often in the Cage"

"Well, let's have a nap now"

"Okay" I watched him stand, and he offered me a hand up, which I took and he pulled me gently to my feet. He held my hand as he walked over to the small bed. "... are we...? I mean, are _we_ going to nap... together?"

He stopped, turning back to look at you, "Well, not if you don't want to, Mavriel

I frowned. "I- I... What?"

He let go of my hand, "We don't have to _'nap together'_ , if you don't to"

"Oh"

"It's your choice" he reminded me softly. Free will and choice were relatively new to me, not the concept, but the actual free will to make my own decisions.

I nodded, "No, it's okay - I just... wasn't sure."

"Well, I have to ask - are you sure now?"

"Yes"

"Good, good - now nap time" He smiled and too my hand again, pulling back the bed covers, kicking off his shoes and lying down, gently pulling me with him. Balthazar pulled the covers back up, his arm was around my shoulders. I made myself comfortable, twisting to lie on my side, so that I ended up facing Balthazar. I blushed a little, suddenly feeling that the situation was a bit more intimate than I'd thought it would be. "Are you sure you're alright, Mavriel?"

I nodded, tucking my head down, trying not to let him see me blush. "Okay. Just relax, Mav"

I laughed a little, " _Mav_?"

"Well it's shorter than Mavriel"

"Can I call you Balth?"

"If you want to, yes"

I laughed again, snuggling in to him with my head against his shoulder. Gently, he placed his hand on my waist - I felt so warm, like real genuine warmth right through my entire body. Balthazar pulled the covers tighter around us, and soon after I fell asleep.


	3. Archangel

I heard Balthazar talking outside. I frowned, trying to listen to what was being said - who was he talking to? I hadn't met anyone new since coming to Earth - I mean, I knew Balthazar had other friends, it was just that none of them had ever come to the house. We decided that the less people knew I was here, the better.

I got up from where I had been sitting, against the fireplace, and went over to the window, peaking out and making sure that I wouldn't be seen. I could see Balthazar, but not the stranger he was talking to. Balthazar looked comfortable - he knew this person, he trusted them. Determined, I moved slightly, risking being seen to see them.

I caught a glimpse.

I dived back behind the wall. It couldn't be. I breathed deeply, tried to calm myself. Quickly, I looked again - just to be sure. I had to be sure - if I wasn't sure, there was no point. But he had certainly been an angel...

I looked again, waited a second longer, taking in what I saw. An archangel. He saw me.

I dropped to the floor, pressing myself to the wall. Panic coursed through me. There was an archangel outside, and archangel who had _seen_ me. I was as good as dead. But there was no other exit to the house, I was trapped.

The door opened and I scrambled to the bed, grabbing underneath for Balthazar's angel blade - with it in hand I turned... Only to see Balthazar standing in front of me. "He's an archangel" I gasped, my hand falling to my side, "He'll kill me, Balthazar - he's going to kill me"

"No he's not" he said softly, "he's not going to hurt you - he's my friend, I trust him."

"But- but he's an archangel - they all want me dead"

"Did Lucifer tell you that?" Balthazar asked very softly.

"Y-yes"

"It was another lie, Mavriel - it's not true. But if you want, I won't tell him who you are. I'll call you Mav, he won't know you - no-one knows you by that name, you can meet him, and he'd never know who you are, where you're from."

My heart was racing, but I took a deep breath and nodded, "Who is he? Which archangel is out there?"

"Gabriel - he's Gabriel. He left Heaven, he's not involved, like me" I too a deep breath and carefully let it out again. "You won't need that blade"

"...are you sure?"

"He won't hurt you, I swear"

I put the blade back under the bed and went back to Balthazar, who took my hand and led me outside. I couldn't stop myself from trying to hide myself behind him. The archangel Gabriel stood, waiting patiently with his hands in his pockets chewing something.

He smiled at me, holding out a small bag with some sort of dried honeycomb, "Want some?"my mouth watered but I shook my head, still squeezing Balthazar's hand. Gabriel had a kind smile - and maybe he wasn't so bad, but I didn't know that yet. He smirked, "Aw, come on - don't tell me a beautiful girl like you is shy"

I flushed completely clueless as to how to respond. I glanced at Balthazar before looking back "I- I'm not shy"

"Didn't think so" there was that smile again, "I'm Gabriel - you can call me Gabe" He seemed... _sweet_.

"I am Mav"

"Beautiful" he seemed genuine, but he was an archangel - I still didn't have enough faith to trust him yet, "I know some people don't like nicknames" he commented casually.

I almost smiled, "Um, well Mav is sort of a nickname I guess - I don't have any other nicknames though"

He grinned, "Well, we can change that, can't we Balthy?"

I frowned, amused, looking to Balthazar, "Balthy?"

"Yes" he rolled his eyes, "Gabriel's nickname for me - no-one else calls me that"

I nodded at him, "I like it"

Gabriel laughed, "Finally, someone to team up with - oh Balthy, what have you done introducing me to this one, I see a beautiful friendship brewing - so many pranks, _sooo_ many" he grinned at Balthazar, then turned his head and winked at me. 'Well, I am so sorry to leave in a hurry, but I have a date"

"Of course - let's guess, Kali?" Balthazar laughed.

"Of course - but I am sure I'll be around soon, we can get to know each other a bit better, Mav" Gabriel flirted shamelessly.

"Or maybe you can back off a little and not creep her out, Gabriel - a little breathing space perhaps" Balthazar said, only semi-joking.

"Oh, don't be a spoiler sport - I'm sure if Mav wanted me to back off, she can tell me herself, can't you sweetheart"

I blushed slightly but nodded, "Yeah - I- I'd like to see you again"

"Good - I'd like to see you too, Mav. Maybe next time you won't need to be chaperoned by Mr Killjoy here" A smile broke out across my face and I laughed. "Oh yes, mission accomplished" he said, more to himself, "Got the beautiful girl to smile and laugh - oh yes"

"Oh yeah, uh-hu" Balthazar said, unimpressed by his friends antics, "Well, perhaps Mr Flirty should get on his way, don't want to be late for a date with Kali of all people"

"Mm, you can say that again" he laughed. Then he reached for my hand, "May I?"

"Y-yes?" I said, though unsure what he meant.

He took my hand in both of his, bowing slightly as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, he stood straight and turned my hand over to face my palm upwards, placing the bag of honeycomb he had earlier, "Keep it, I can get more"

I felt myself blush again, "Thank you"

"Until next time, Mav"

"See you later, Gabe"

"Goodbye Gabriel" Balthazar said. Gabe winked at me again, then suddenly disappeared.

Balthazar looked down at me, an eyebrow raised, "Well now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he mocked.

I shook my head, "No, but... But he doesn't _know_ \- he doesn't know what I am... he- he... he wouldn't... not if he knew..."

He shook his head and started to walk back inside, still holding my hand, "Hey, don't start the pity party, Mavriel - you just made a new friend, be happy for a little while. Don't think about what if's"

I laughed shortly, "Alright, alright"

 _I just made a new friend._


	4. Nightmare

**_You left me for them! You left me for those angels! You befriended my own brother while I am trapped here, suffering, alone!_**

Lucifer's voice screamed, enraged in my head, echoing over and over, his voice bouncing around the invisible walls that seemed to close in on me. "No I didn't! You- you know that's not what happened. Lucifer- Lucifer please, I- I-"

 _ **You abandoned me and now my own brother wants you for himself! That disloyal oaf is poisoning you against me! And you are so weak you can't even see it!**_

I whimpered, cowering, "No, no Balthazar saved me. Gabriel's just being nice, he-"

 ** _Don't interrupt me!_**

I was crying, my body shaking in fear. An unjust guilt settled in my chest.

 _"Mavriel? Mav are you okay? Mavriel wake up?"_

My heart was pounding, and everything seemed to spin though there was nothing to be seen. " _W-what? What's going on?_ " I whimpered, searching for the new voice, " _L-leave me a-alone_ "

 _"Mavriel, it's just me - it's Balthazar, wake up"_

" _Balthazar_ " I breathed, " _Balthazar, Balthazar_ " When I managed to open my eyes and wake properly, Balthazar sat on the bed beside me, looking over me with concern, "Balthazar" I mumbled his name again. I was shaking, tears were drying on my cheeks and my throat hurt.

"It's okay" he said softly, "You're alright, you're safe. I'm here."

I sat up and looked at him, "I-I'm s-sorry" I mumbled.

Balthazar's heart broke as he looked at me. "Shh, don't apologise, you're okay" he hugged me gently, holding me safely against his chest as he rubbed my back, "You've done nothing wrong, don't worry, you're alright"

"Lucifer was here. He was right here!" I tried to tell him.

"Shh," Balthazar breathed, "no, Darling, no, he wasn't here, I promise, Mavriel"

"No! He was! He was- he was talking to me! He was angry at me!"

"No, Mavriel, listen - you had a nightmare, it was just in your head. Lucifer is trapped in the cage, he was not here, he will never be here. I promise you, Mav, Darling, you're safe here" Balthazar's face held so much pity.

"It was... in my head? I- I don't understand"

"It wasn't real - it didn't actually happen. When you're asleep, your brain can make things up and make you think they're real, but they're not, okay? It's not real" he carefully smoothed his fingers through my hair.

I was shocked, "Why? Why would- why the Hell would that be...? _Why would God allow that?_ "

Balthazar closed his eyes for a moment, "I don't know, Mav, I honestly don't. But it's not just nightmares, you can have dreams too - your brain can create good scenarios too, nice things"

"B-but if it's not real then- why? What is the purpose of that?"

"I don't know, I really don't know why. I wish I could tell you, Darling"

Slowly, I started to stop shaking, my breathing started to slow to normal. Balthazar got me to move over and he lay down beside me, he cuddled me close to him. There was no answer to my problem, so reason for the 'nightmare'. Why would God create a world in which your own mind could trick and fool and torture you? Why...? Yes, this new world I had discovered looked amazing, all around me there were fantastic wonders to find, but the longer I stayed here, the darker it was underneath. At least I had Balthazar by my side, to keep my safe, to keep me right.


	5. Storm

I hadn't really been sleeping the last few nights. Balthazar would lie down with me, pull me close and go to sleep - however angels did that - but I would lie awake, listening to him breathing. I didn't want to sleep, not after that 'nightmare'. I didn't want to suffer that again. If I didn't sleep I could have nightmares.

The gentle sound of Balthy's breathing and the soft crackle from the fire became intermingled with the rumbling of a distant storm. I could picture it, picture the rain, the clouds, the way the ground would tremble with the heavy roll of thunder, the way the lightening would flash and illuminate the outline of everything around. Storms are tremendous, full of power and awe. I loved a storm, but I couldn't watch it from bed. Balthazar had his arm around me, fast asleep. Careful I wriggled out of his hold without disturbing him, getting out of bed I picked up one of his shirts and pulled it on over my night clothes as I went and stood outside the door, closing it quietly behind me.

I couldn't see the storm quiet yet, but I could hear it clearer. Perhaps I'd go inside when it started to rain, but maybe not. I sat down with back against the outside wall, tugging Balthy's shirt tighter around me. I waited and waited and watched and listened, to the storm and the night itself. I was alone - that was still strange, but I was growing used with it. I wished Balthazar wasn't sleeping so he could watch the storm come in with me, but I couldn't wake him. That wasn't allowed... not that he'd ever said that but... well... I couldn't wake him. So I didn't. I just sat by myself alone, watching and waiting for the storm.

Soon it started to rain. I could have gone back inside, but I didn't want to... but I couldn't get Balthy's shirt wet - I quietly put it inside before returning to my spot against the wall. Rain fell against my face and I savored the feeling. Every drop against my skin was something that I still found new and delightful. I watched the lightning arch across the sky and tried to commit their patterns to memory. I could feel the deep rumble of the thunder in my chest each time it sounded. I swept my soaked hair back from my face, finding myself grinning. Balthazar didn't like rain anyway.

I brought my knees up to my chest, leaning my elbows on them as I rested my chin in my hands, as I waited for the storm to get closer. My mind was miles away when I heard the soft voice call my name, "Mav?"

I turned my head in that direction, and spotted him, "Gabriel" I smiled, widely. I liked Gabriel, despite having only met him once before. But Balthy spoke about him from time to time. "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you were awake, thought you might like some company" I couldn't help but grin as he came over and sat close beside me, copying the way I was sitting. I sat back and folded my arms on top of my knees, laughing quietly as Gabriel copied me. "So, would you humour me and tell me why you're out here?"

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, looking away before I answered, "I couldn't sleep"

"Mm, me neither. Hope you don't mind me joining you, Mav"

"No I don't mind, it- it's nice - I'm not really used to being alone" I felt myself blushing. _Had I always been like this?_

He sighed, "I guess I'm kinda used to being alone, but I prefer company"

I nodded, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth. "I... I like the storm" I admitted.

Gabriel turned and looked at me, tilting his head and resting it on top of his arms, he smiled, "Why?"

I blinked, not expecting that question, "Um, well I... It's just..." I pursed my lips, searching for the right words, "The storm is powerful, and dangerous, I guess, but the lightning is beautiful and the thunder is... it's this _warm_ , _whole sound_ and... I love it... I don't- I mean, it's hard to explain" I trailed off, blushing in embarrassment - I must have sounded like an idiot. I turned my head away.

"I like the patterns in the lightning" Gabriel said, "I like the way you can feel the thunder in your chest" I looked back at him. He was still just sitting there, head down on his arms looking up at me. Then he sat back straight. "I don't like the rain though" he mused.

"Me neither, but it comes with the storm" He grinned proudly to himself for a second before raising a hand and snapping his fingers. The rain stopped falling on us. I frowned, "What did you do?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Stops us getting soaked - I can dry us off too, if you don't mind?"

"Uh, I- I don't mind" Sure, Balthazar did odd little things every now and again - heated up the water to wash in, cooked food miraculously and made small things appear out of nowhere. But this was different, it was _fascinating_.

Gabriel smiled, like he knew that I was seeing something that had completely amazed me. He held out his hand for me to take, I hesitated, but the moment I did, I was suddenly bone dry. I flinched back slightly in surprise, but then I smiled. "That's... I wished I could do that"

"How do you know you can't? Have you tried?"

"Well no... but... I've never done anything like that before"

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe, one day" I didn't want to try and fail, not with someone watching - especially Gabriel, what if I did something to reveal who I was? If the archangel beside me knew I had come from the Cage, from _Lucifer_...?

He laughed softly, "You don't have to - I've just got the feeling you could do some pretty cool stuff"

"Really? How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"Just got a good feeling about you" he nudged my shoulder playfully and I blushed. _Was it because Gabriel didn't know the truth that being around him made me so nervous?_

I looked up in awe as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, chased by the deep sound of the thunder. "Do you think every lightning flash is unique?"

He laughed, "I've never really thought about it"

"Even if they're not, they're still beautiful"

We sat in silence for a while, sitting side by side, watching the lightning and hearing- feeling the thunder, in our chests. Time passed without me really noticing, and eventually the rain stopped, the bright strike from the lightning faded dimmer and dimmer and the deep rumble of thunder softened into the distance. When I began to struggle to focus on the storm, I sighed, quietly, accepting it was over.

I realised then, that Gabriel had been watching me. "What?" I asked, confused, if not slightly suspicious.

"It dawned on me a little while ago, that you remind me of the storm."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up, "You're both beautiful." I blushed, profusely, "But I've got to go, Sweetheart, but I'll catch up with you later if you want?" he winked.

A smile grew on my lips, "Yeah, that's okay with me"

Gabe blew me a kiss, then disappeared from sight.


	6. To Feel

I smiled to myself and got up, running back inside to hide from the cold. I crawled back into bed beside Balthy, cuddling in. Slowly he woke up, looking at me in confusion, "Mav?"

"Yeah?"

"... did you get up?"

"Mm hm"

"Why?"

"There was a storm and I went to watch it"

"You're not wet"

"Yeah, Gabriel was here"

Balthazar frowned, rubbing his eyes, "Was he now?"

"Yeah, he did a thing and kept the rain off"

He laughed, muttering to himself, "He did a thing" he let out a short laughter, "Oh, dear Mav" he sighed, "Go back to sleep, you can tell me all about it in the morning"

"Okay" I smiled and snuggled in to his side. Balthy pulled the covers tight around us and hugged me closer, both of us getting settled and comfy before falling back asleep again - I realised sometime after that I'd had vague dreams of the storm that night.

Balthazar woke up first, not surprisingly. I woke to find him dozing, his arms still around me; I cuddled into his chest, seeking his warmth. I liked the warmth, it was one of my favourite things I'd discovered on earth - I'd never dwelled on it in the Cage, but I found that I loved it. It was the exact opposite of everything I had once known. Sensing I was awake, he started to play with my hair. "Morning Mav - did you enjoy your late night?"

"Mm, morning Balthy... Yeah, I did"

He chuckled to himself, "Staying out late with Gabriel, my, that's a slippery slope"

I hit him playfully, "I don't know what you mean by that, but it didn't sound nice"

Balthazar laughed, aloud. "Trust me, he wouldn't be offended by that. Well, did you have fun?"

I leant up on my elbow, smiling, "Yeah, it was... nice"

"It was nice?"

"Uh... _yeah_ "

There was a smirk on his face that made me wonder what he was really thinking, "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that"

I shook my head, knowing he was only teasing. I lay back down beside him, staring at the wooden ceiling, contemplating several things. A question formed in my mind, and it seemed desperate to come out of my mouth - it niggled away in my mind and on the tip of my tongue as I pondered on it. Eventually, I asked, "Balthazar? Why do I feel weird around Gabriel?"

The angel choked slightly, " _What?_ "

"Nothing, never mind" I mumbled, rolling over onto my side facing away from Balthy.

"No, no, Mav, I'm sorry. Talk to me, don't do that. I just wasn't expecting that kind of question, is all" I rolled back over to look at him. The question felt awkward, strange, and then I wondered if i should have ever asked it. "Now, should we try that conversation again?" Balthazar quite frequently would restart a conversation when he felt that he'd said something out of place or wrong, or something that didn't sit well with me.

"I... I fell strange when I'm around Gabriel, but I don't know why"

"Okay, that's not unusual Mav - people are all individual, you'll feel differently about everyone."

"No but I feel _weird_ around Gabe"

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"He makes me nervous, not bad just a little anxious. And I always seem to be embarrassed, I just- everything i do makes me seem like I'm in idiot. And I don't know what to do when he's there, I don't know what's appropriate... It's confusing"

He smiled at me, "You've only met Gabriel twice, and he's quite a handful - it's hard to know what he's going to say or do. You'll get used to him, Mav. He's got a big personality. But believe me, Gabriel doesn't think you're stupid. I'm sure Gabriel actually really likes you, Mav - give him a chance, put up with him a bit longer"

I smiled, even though I was sure there was more to it than what he was saying, I knew there was something else to it, but I dropped the subject for now. "Okay, okay... But, I- One day he's going to find out everything, and what then? He- he might hate me"

He looked at me pitifully, "Honestly, Mav, I've known Gabriel for so long - the only thing I can say is that thing will be better if you just tell him. He'd rather find out directly from you than some other way." I bit the inside of my lip and nodded - one day, I'd tell Gabriel everything, but not yet, I could face doing it yet. "Now," Balthy said, "Are you getting up?"

I moaned, "No, I"m too tired"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, no doubt thinking something along the lines of 'serves her right', but he smiled anyway and cuddled me closer, "So, why were even awake last night to know there was a thunderstorm?" I froze, realising I'd been caught, "Mav, you're not in trouble, I just want to know"

"Um, I didn't go to sleep"

"Why?" he asked, concern and care in his voice.

I hesitated before answering, "I didn't want to in case I had another nightmare"

Not for the first time, I saw a look I could only describe as heartache in his eyes, "Oh Mav, no..." he cuddled me close, his arms protectively tight around me "Please don't do that, don't do that to yourself, please."

"But- but I don't want that again - if every time I have a nightmare I get Lucifer screaming at me in my head, I don't- I don't think I could deal with... that"

"I'll protect you" his words were a solemn promise, "what kind of angel would I be if I couldn't protect you"

"You- you can stop them happening?"

"Not entirely, but I can help"

I nuzzled my head against his chest, and whispered, "Thank you"


	7. The Island

Balthazar walked a little behind me, showing me a different part of Earth. This was an island, small but full of fascinating things. There were trees I'd never seen before, grasses and other plants, there were creatures, insects and birds, lizards and odd fish in the water. I climbed the trees, followed the birds, danced along the sand. It was incredible - nothing like the forest, or the desert; and Balthazar promised he'd show me the other parts of Earth soon too.

The island wasn't very big, we walked round it in a few hours, watching the sun start to dip towards the horizon. Once we'd circled the entirety of the island Balthazar sat down in the sand. I sat down beside him, my right leg pressed along his left. He conjured us a dinner out of thin air, and a campfire.

"Balthy?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you do tricks like Gabe?"

He laughed, "Angels don't do _party tricks_ , Mavriel. And Gabriel's an archangel"

My face fell in disappointment, "So you can _only_ get us dinner and make a fire?"

He looked at me, a cheeky smirk on his face, "Of course I can do _tricks_ "

I grinned widely, "Show me?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes but smiled. With a gesture of his hand a big white butterfly appeared in front of me, exactly the same as the ones I liked at home. As it fluttered closer a second one appeared from behind it, then from them both, another one each, and again, and again and again until there was hundreds of big white butterflies. I stared wide eyed, my jaw hanging open in awe. I started to giggle and a huge smile formed on my lips.

Balthazar was smiling proudly as he watch me. It was a simple illusion; he'd never admit it aloud, but Gabriel was far better at these things than he was. He was just please that I looked so happy. With another subtle gesture the butterflies started to fly away over the ocean, fading into nothing as they moved further from us until eventually they all had gone. "How was _that_?" Balthazar asked, smugly.

"That was incredible" I said quietly, still staring out at the now dark sky. That was incredible - it was magical. Lucifer had never done anything like that, his grace had never been used for the simple purpose of joy. That was why everything was so different now.

Balthazar must have noticed a slight change in my expression as that thought snuck into my mind. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders, guiding me to lean against him. He asked, "What are you thinking about?" That was one of the things I loved about Balthazar - he always asked if I was alright, even if he didn't use that exact phrasing, ' _what are you thinking about_ ', or ' _what's on your mind_ ' or even things like ' _did you sleep well_ ' or ' _are you comfortable_ '; he always was asking if I was alright.

I bit my bottom lip for a moment, thinking what to say, "I was thinking... that something like _this_ would never happen... when I was in the Cage... _He_ would never have done something like this for me" I couldn't pinpoint exactly when I stopped talking about Lucifer - I didn't want to anymore, I didn't want to have to say his name. That was all in the past.

He nodded.

Sometimes when I said things like that, in regards to what was before, we didn't talk about it. I would get whatever it was off my chest, and that would be it. Most of the time that was enough, it was all I needed. Balthazar was good at listening. I'd told him that before - he said it was because he spent too much time with Gabriel and he never got the chance to speak because of Gabriel's big mouth, that'd made me laugh. Balthazar always listened to me though, whenever I needed him to. I was slowly getting over my terror of having to wake him up because I needed to talk to him - he'd never told me off for it, not once, but I still felt myself fearing waking him right before I did it. I guess that after having it engrained into me for so long, it was hard to shake the habit. I would have never interrupted Lucifer for anything.

Balthazar was so different. I'd been so confused by him in the beginning, but I think I understood now. The main thing about Balthazar was that he was kind. Yes, he was selfish from time to time; he'd take all the strawberries for himself if I wasn't quick enough to grab them. And sometimes he was too lazy to go outside so he would convince me to do something indoors instead. But overall, he was kind and caring, and he looked after me so well.

Balthazar let out a soft sigh. The sun had set completely and the sky was full of stars - they looked so different here. "It's late, we should go home"

"Do we _have_ to?"

" _Yes_ , I want to go to my bed"

I huffed quietly, " _Okay_ "

He pulled me close in a one armed embrace, kissing the top of my head, "How about we get Gabriel to come over tomorrow and he can show you some _real_ tricks?"

"Really?"

"Gabriel _does_ love to perform"

I grinned, wrapping my arms around him, nuzzling my forehead against his chest, "Thank you"

He laughed quietly, "Let's go home now"

"Okay"

I went straight to bed that night, excited for the next day.


End file.
